parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 10 - Donkey, Pig, and Monster Pleasure Island Fever?
Here is part ten of Casey Junior in Railway Trouble. (The Casey Jr Characters as The Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Junior as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express as The Doc - (Casey Junior and Toyland Express are good friends, just like Agent Ed and The Doc are) *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz - (Both brother figures of Toyland Express and The Doc) *Montana as Gordon - (Both strong and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts as James - (Both vain and uncle figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Tootle as The Elephant - (Casey Junior and Tootle are both best friends, just like Agent Ed and the Elephant are) *Shelbert as Person 1 - (Both wise) *Toots as The Insane Patient - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful and nephew figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Blue and Huey as People 2 and 3 - (All twins) *Ivor as The Clerk - (Toots and Ivor are both best friends, just like The Clerk and the Insane Patient are) *Tillie as Suzy - (Both the main females and girlfriends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Pete as Person 5 - (Both strong) *Shawn as Person 6 - (Both brother figures to Tillie and Suzy) *Tracy as Person 7 - (Both sister figures to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Georgia as Person 8 - (Both cute, younger, and girlfriends to Tootle and the Elephant) *Bahia Train as Person 9 - (Both beautiful and girlfriends of Toots and the Insane Patient) *Linus as Person 10 - (Both grateful) *Jake as Person 11 - (Both nice to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 - (Both strong and mean to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Humphrey as Person 13 - (Humphrey and Toyland Express are both best friends, just like Person 13 and The Doc are) *Pufle and Sir Reginald as People 14 and 15 - (All twins) *Pufferty as Person 16 *Flying Scotsman as Person 17 *Eagle as Person 18 *Jerry as Person 19 *Harvey as Person 20 *Jerry as Person 21 *Wilson as Person 22 *Mellisa as Person 23 (Both beautiful) *Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Iron Bill as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Iron Ben # 34 as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Koko as Person 24 *Dan as Grogh's Hnechman 5 *Dimbo as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Cerberus as Grogh (Both the main villains) *Samson as Robosuitcase *Train (AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Derek as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bear as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Works Diesel as Grogh's Henchman 9 *31120 as Grogh's Henchman 10 *10751 as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Minvera as The Singing Woman *Mary as The Bar Lady *Wilbert as Person 25 *Sixteen as Grogh's Henchman 12 *The Ballast Speeder as Person 26 *Barry as Person 27 *The Austerity Engine as Person 28 *Toby's Brother Engine as Person 29 *The Old Engine as Person 30 *The Galaxy Express as Person 31 *Speedy McAllister as Person 32 *Old Puffer Pete as Person 33 *Brewster as Person 34 *Alfred as Person 35 *Zephie as Person 36 *Rusty as Person 37 *Jones as Person 38 *Jebediah as Person 39 *Jason as Person 40 *Johnny as The Bartender *Casey John as Person 41 *Emma as Person 42 *Speedy Buggy as Person 43 *Emmet as Person 44 *Dave as Person 45 *John as Person 46 *Train with Caboose as Person 47 *Train as Person 48 *Adam as Person 49 *Jinty as Person 50 *Pug as Person 51 *Foreign Engines as People 52, 53, 54, and 55 *Isle of Man as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Mallard as Person 56 *Green Arrow as Person 57 *Duchess as Hamilton as Person 58 *Iron Duke as Person 59 *Other Diesels as People 60, 61, and 62 *Clive, Neil, and Matthew as People 63, 64, and 65 *City of Truro as Person 66 *Scrap Engines as People 67, 68, 69, and 70 *Alice as Person 71 *Patrick as Person 72 *Marlin as Person 73 *The Scrapped Tank Engine as Person 74 *The Electric Engines as People 75, 76, 77, and 78 *Eric as Person 79 *Adam as Person 80 *Lily as Person 81 *Colin as Person 82 *Peter as Person 83 *Shane as Person 84 *Geoff as Person 85 *A0 Pacifics as People 86, 87, 88, 89, and 90 *E2s as People 91, 92, and 93 *Tom Jerry as Child 1 *Rasmus as Child 2 *Little Chug as Child 3 *Choo Choo as Child 4 *Steam Lokey as Child 5 *Dougal Train as Child 6 *Casey Joe as Person 94 *Eric as Person 95 *Rodrick as Person 96 *Greendale Rocket as Child 7 *Ivo Hugh as Person 97 *Proteus as Person 98 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 14 *Smudger as Grogh's Henchman 15 *Train (Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 8 *Doc (The Little Engine That Could) as Person 99 *Train (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) Grogh's Henchman 15 *Godred, Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee, Shane Dooiney, Lord Harry, Alaric, and Eric (NG) as Children 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17 *Rex, Bert, Mike, Frank, Jock, Blister 1, and Blister 2 as People 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, and 106 *Casey Junior's Coaches and Caboose as Children 18, 19, 20, 21, and 22 *Henrietta, Elsie, Victoria, and Elsie as Children 23, 24, 25, and 26 *Old Slow Coach as Person 107 *Caboose (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 108 *The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks as Grogh's Other Henchmen (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, and Pokemon Cast) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Gordon as Globox (Both blue, strong, and proud) *Percy as Murfy (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Murfy are) *Henry as Clark (Both strong, green, and clumsy) *Molly as Uglette (Both wonderful and mother figures of Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and the Globox Children) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake (Both Western) *Bertie as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main heroes) *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit (Both stubborn) *Edward as Houdini (Both wise and father figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Mavis as Betilla (Both kind) *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Toby as Bubble Owner (Both wise) *Donald, Douglas, and Oliver as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Boco as Photographer (Edward and Boco are best friends, just like Houdini and the Photographer are) *Cranky as Umber *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Scruffey as Ninjaws *Daisy as Razorwife (Both the main female villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Bulgy as Zombie Chicken *Arry and Bert as Axel and Foutch (All twins) *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as Robo-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Evil Thomas as Darkman *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *Smudger as Ales Mansay *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *D261 as Serguei *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *Rusty as Polar *Duke as Pikachu *Fearless Freddie as Kirby *Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur *Mr. Percival as Aku Aku *Arthur as Fox McCloud *Lady as Cosmo *Sir Topham Hatt as Professor *Hank as Crunch Bandicoot Transcript *Tillie: (after taking off her clothes, and now wearing her black bikini with pink polkadots, snorkel mask, and dive tank, dives into the water to find Casey) Hmm... I wonder where Casey is. (swims everywhere) *Casey Junior: (pushes a switch as Tillie comes out of the water while Toots grabs the last domino) Yes! *Tillie: (gasps) Oh, there you are, Casey. I've been looking everywhere for you, and once you get the can back from Cerberus, promise me you'll use its powers to become strong and powerful. You'll got the style, and so always remember to get the muscles, and is that Toots with you, I actually presume? *Toots: Yes, I've come to help him. (Casey, Toots, and Tillie head back to the South Plain to meet up with Toyland Express, Montana, Rustee Rails, Tootle, Johnny, Linus, Pufferty, and Tracy, who are waiting for them) *Toyland Express: Nice going... just what I was ordering! Look, I've put together some new sticks for you, better balanced and more flexible. I call them the pogo sticks. (throws the dominos in the machine) *Rustee Rails: Now remember, guys, to climb on the pogo sticks, hop onto them and hit the ground with a bump. To get off the pogo sticks, leap off. Talk about easy! (Casey, Montana, Tootle, Johnny, Linus, Pufferty, and Tracy obey, and do just that, until they finally complete the challenge, which they will do) *Toyland Express: Here's one last thing we'll get for the machine: energy. 6 wild piggbanks should do it! Go to the Pressue Cooker Cooker to find them! (Montana, Tootle, Johnny, Linus, Pufferty, and Tracy set to work, while Casey picks up some tools and takes them to his father, best friend, brother, son, cousin, and sister, but when his engineer, with his wife, his fireman, with the Baron's daughter, and the other characters arrive back, Diesel, Dennis, Daisy, Scruffey, Duncan, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Hector, D261, Diesel 10, The Spiteful Breakvan, Evil Thomas, Spencer, George, Arry, Bert, Troublesome Trucks, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks leap out) *The Train: (laughs) I reckon you're on time for a trip, Tillie. Didn't you realize Casey was standing right at the heart of my groga production plant? This is where I cook up with the tonic can and the hyper reactive gas from the contaminated piggies! Not long now before I give all liviing beings on this planet a little transformation! (laughs) Now climb on board, and let's go on a summer holiday, you should climb on board with the twins, logging locos, narrow gauge engines, and other engines in the North Wales Coast Express coaches. There's nothing like going on a vacation just from Hilton-Arspen-Ortli-Hatley! *Devious Diesel: Hmm... You are allergic. *Tillie: Allergic? *Max: Yes, and there is only one cure. *Monty: A vacation, on Pleasure Island. *Tillie: Pleasure Island?! *Splatter: Yes, that happy land of carefree engines... *Dodge: ...where everyday's a holiday! *Tillie: But that's the law! Suppose I'll--? *Bulgy: Why, of course, you may go. *George: We're giving you some tickets. (takes some tickets and shows them to Tillie) Here. *Tillie: Thanks, but I-- *Smudger: Oh, no, no, no. We insist. Your health comes first. *D261: Come, the coach departs at midnight! *The Train: (as Diesel, Dennis, Daisy, Scruffey, Duncan, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Hector, D261, The Spiteful Breakvan, Evil Thomas, Spencer, George, Arry, Bert, Troublesome Trucks, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks, and the others ride in the maroon coach behind Sir Lamiel's tender and in front of the nine intercity coaches) Squadalah! We are off! (Sir Lamiel wheeshes off some steam, and starts to move, but has problems of departing Hilton for Hatley station, where Foxcote Manor is waiting to collect them) Who has forgotten to ready the engine? *Tillie: I'll do it. (shines and polishes Sir Lamiel and oils the parts hums quietly and gets on board) *Casey Junior: Hey, Tillie! Tillie? Now where do you suppose she's--?! Wha--? It's her. Hey! Come back! *Narrator: Just as Casey leaped aboard the back coach, Montana, Tootle, Toots, Tracy, Linus, Pufferty, Henry, and Scarlet, hearing Casey getting on board the train, followed Casey, and jumped onto the last coach behind City of Truro's train. On the train, Tillie made friends with a worst leader of the diesels, an evil King named Diesel 10 with a huge crunching claw, and the two both spoke about Pleasure Island. *Diesel 10: Me name's Diesel 10. Whit's yer name, matey? *Tillie: Tillie, the little engine that could. *Diesel 10: Ever been tae Pleasure Island? *Tillie: Nope, but Devious Diesel gave me-- *Diesel 10: Me neither. But they say it's a swell joint. Nae school, nae cops, ya can tear the joint apart, and nae-one else says a word. *Tillie: But Diesel gave me-- *Diesel 10: Loaf around, plenty to eat, plenty to drink. An' it's all free! *Tillie: But Diesel-- *Diesel 10: Boy, that's the place. I can hardly wait! *Narrator: It wasn't before Sir Lamiel arrived at Hatley station, before the passengers got off, and boarded Foxcote Manor's Berwyn Belle special, until Foxcote Manor was finally speeding toward Pleasure Island. *Sir Topham Hatt: Come right here, folks, right here. Get your cake, your pie, diced pickles, and ice cream. Eat all you can. Be a glutton. Stuff yourselves. It's all free. Hurry! Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry. *Hank: The rough house, the rough house. It's the roughest, toughest joint you've ever seen. Come and pick a fight, guys. *Thomas: Look, Percy! It's a scrap! *Duck: Let's poke someone in the nose. *Henry: Why? *Oliver: Oh, just for the fun of it. *Percy: Okay, you guys. *Mr. Percival: Tabacco Row! Tabacco Row! Get your free cigarettes and pipes and chew on tabacco! Come in and smoke your heads off! There's nobody here to stop you! *Casey Jr: Tillie? Where are you? There's something phony about all this. I'd better get her out of here. *Cranky: Hurry, hurry, hurry! See your model home! It's open for destruction! And it's all your's, guys, it's all your's! *Edward: What did I tell you?! *James: Isn't this one swell joint?! *Tillie: Yeah, getting bad's a lot of fun, huh? *Emily: Yeah, that's right. *Diesel 10: Get a load of that stained glass window. (tosses a brick at the stain glass window) *The Train: (watches the kids ride on Burtonwood Brewer and its coaches go about the park) Alright now, hop to it, ya blokes. Come on, come on. Shut 'em doors an' lock 'em tight. Now git below with all 'em crates ready. (chuckles) If ya give those fools enough, then they'll soon mak a fool outta 'emselves. *Narrator: Later, it was late and dark in the middle of the night, as the carnival was now completely deserted. Casey and the others were still searching for Tillie. *Casey Junior: Tillie! Tillie! (whistles) *Johnny: Where is everybody? *Toots: Yeah, all the steam engines have gone. *Tracy: This place like a scrapyard. *Montana: Or a graveyard. *Pufferty: Or a churchyard. *Linus: I don't like the looks of this. *Scarlet: TILLIE! *Henry: Hey, where are you? *Narrator: In a bar, Emily and Percy were playing a game of snooker and pool with Tillie, who sat on a chair, James and Edward were eating some pizza, and slurping an enormous bottle of coke, Mavis was playing darts and Henry, while bowling, while Diesel 10 watched them blow on some pipes and cigars. *Tillie: Where do you suppose all the kids are, Diesel 10? *Edward: They should be back by now. *Diesel 10: They're around somewhere, whit dae youse all care? Yer having a good time, ain't ya? *Emily: Yes, we sure are. *Thomas and Percy: Yuck! *Emily: “What's the matter, honey and soney? You guys haven't done anything on this island. That's fun except just loathe it and look around like weird people.” *Duck: That's because we think this island is cursed. *Oliver: Plus we want to go home and have pizza and soda there. *Diesel 10: This is the life, hey, guys? *Tillie: Yeah. *Mavis: It sure is. added as he slurped some more while Raina and Jessy coughed from the smoke. *Diesel 10: Ha! Ya smoke like me grandparents. Come on, take a big drag... like this. (grabs his cigar and takes a large drag) *Tillie: Okay, Diesel 10. (takes a deep and blows a lot of bubbles that pop in her face all of a sudden) Who's turned out the lights?! I can't see a thing! (accidentally shakes the bubbles onto the others) *Thomas: Heh, some fun huh, Tillie? *Percy: Alright, Tillie, your shot, hit the balls. (Tillie gets up on the table, and tries concentrate on the balls, but can't focus, and shakes her head) *Mavis: Are you okay, Tillie? Is something wrong? You're not losing grip, are you?! *Casey Junior: TILLIE!!! So, this is where I find you? How do you ever expect to help me out?! Look at yourself! Smokin'?! Tillie back on her feet Playin' pool?!! the cue stick, and scratches his head, until he swings it at Montana's head and whacks it on him, forcing him to scream in a painful way *Montana: Oww! *Casey Junior: Sorry, Dad. Anyways, you're coming right home with us this minute! *Diesel 10: Hey, who's the loco? Casey on the shoulder *Casey Junior: Hey, cut that out! he drops the cue stick as Tillie grabs it Just who do you think you are? *Tillie: He's someone that I think I love because I think he knows what's right from wrong. *Diesel 10: Whit?!? Ya mean to tell me ye take orders from a stinky old steaming locomotive?!? *Casey Junior: Stinky old steaming locomotive?! Look here, you stupid strong leader! It wouldn't hurt you to take orders from your engine! Uh, and should I really say, your conscience? If you've got one. *Emily: Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. the balls into the holes Screwball and a quarter-pocket. is shocked when other balls bump into the edge of table and fly in the air; when Casey screams and jumps out of the way seven ball, he dodges Henry's darts, and Mavis's bowling balls heading towards the pins, and Diesel 10 cracks up laughing *Casey Junior: Diesel 10's laugh Why, you big hoodlum! his turn rosy red angry I'll knock your block off! the air. Diesel 10 laughs harder I'll take you apart and put you back together! *Tillie: Oh, don't hurt him, Casey. He's my best friend. *Casey Junior:: Why, I'll..! Your best friend?! And what am I? Just your conscience! away Okay! That settles it! *Tillie: But, Casey? *Casey Junior: You buttered your bread? Now sleep in it. angrily with Johnny, Tootle, Toots, Montana, Tracy, Pufferty, and Linus to stay put; Diesel 10 laughs even harder Hahaha! Go on, laugh. Make a jackass outta yourself. I'm through. This is the end. out the bar *Tillie: But Casey, Diesel 10 says a guy only lives once. *Casey Junior: Diesel 10! Hmph! *Diesel 10: Come on, come on! Let him go! some beer into some glasses Category:UbiSoftFan94